


Changes.

by WeirdV



Series: And so life goes on [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lovers Spat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Evan asks as his sister drags him outside.“Dad slept on the couch last night” Claudia says, making him frown.“Yeah? Doesn’t he often do that? When he can’t sleep?” he says.“Other dad” she says, eyes wide in shock, “He didn’t even go upstairs in the evening, “Something’s going on.”Stiles and Derek's kids are worried their dads are fighting.





	Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a glass of wine and got to writing.  
> Work has been kicking me while I'm down. Don't become a teacher y'all, it's exhausting.

“What’s wrong?” Evan asks as his sister drags him outside.

“Dad slept on the couch last night” Claudia says, making him frown.

“Yeah? Doesn’t he often do that? When he can’t sleep?” he says.

“Other dad” she says, eyes wide in shock, “He didn’t even go upstairs in the evening, “Something’s going on.”

“Okay, I agree that that’s weird. But – they’re fine. Right?” he asks, “They still do their weekly lunch date? I saw them last week – pretty sure they snuck off to dad’s office to make out.”

He’s finally gotten to the point where he can talk about his dads’ kissing without gagging. Thinking about your parents’ sex life was gross – but kissing – that he can manage.

“Something must’ve happened – because they got home that day acting really cold to each other” she says, “They didn’t talk during dinner. Except ‘Pass the potatoes’, not even a please or a thank you.”

“Holy fuck” he sighs, “Yeah – that is bad.”

“Should we ask them?” she bites her lip, “Do you think they’ll get a divorce?”

“No – of course not. They’re – they’re Stiles and Derek. They’re crazy about each other” he says, taking deep breaths, “right?”

“Right?”

[…]

“Okay – what the hell is going on?” Stiles says, putting down his knife and fork and turning towards his kids, “You guys have been acting weird all evening? Is it because Scotty and Taylor aren’t here? What’s going on?”

“Are you getting a divorce?” Claudia asks – unable to stop the words from coming out. She looks between them, biting her lip and then nervously staring at her plate.

Derek coughs, choking on his food in shock, “What?” he turns towards their kids, eyes wide in surprise, “No, what? Why would you even think that?”

“You guys have been cold to each other for days” she says, “Dad slept on the couch.” Evan gives a confirming nod. He’d gotten home from college for the weekend yesterday morning, and he’d noticed it as well – especially after his sister mentioned it.

“Oh” Stiles sighs, “Guess we weren’t as subtle as we thought. Look – Derek and I just had a little argument.”

“I heard you shouting – you slammed the door” Evan says, recalling the previous night. It had been late, so they probably thought he was asleep.

“What happened?” Claudia asks.

“I guess we should tell them – it does involve them” Derek says, Stiles nods in agreement.

“I got a job offer” he says, “From the FBI.”

“Oh”

“Yeah – it’s a full time job – out of town, but a reasonable commute, and it would involve mostly office work” he elaborates, “Your father and I have been talking about whether or not I should take it”

“It’s a great opportunity – you’d be crazy to pass it up” Derek argues, “You should at least be considering it”

“It’s sitting at a desk” he replies, “You know I hate that. And it would take me out of town more – I like being home for the kids.”

“We can manage that”

“Maybe I don’t want to manage that, Derek” he sighs, “You just want me to take it so I’ll be out of the field more.”

“I want you to be safe” he mutters, “I don’t get what’s wrong with that.”

“I am safe, I’m good at my job.”

“Dad” Evan bites his lip, “When you got shot – it was really scary”

“I know sweetie, but I was okay” he says, “I have a good team, people I trust”

“Do you remember when you were little and grandpa was a cop?” Claudia says, making her dad freeze up, “It’s hard, dad.”

“Oh”

“I was scared I’d lost you” Derek mumbles, his hand grabbing Stiles’ hand.

“I – I didn’t know it was still on your mind.”

“Every time dad texts me a part of me fears it’ll be bad news” Evan admits.

“Parish called me last week and I almost had a panic attack” Derek says.

“Why – why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to feel bad” Derek says, looking at his husband with sad eyes, “you know I love you!”

“I – I’ll meet with them” he says, taking a deep breath, “But I want you with me when I do.”

“I will” he says.

They all fall silent after that – and after a few minutes he gets up and hugs his kids.

“I love you so _so_ much” he says, kissing them both on their forehead, “ _so fucking much.”_

“Cursing is bad” Evan says, unable to keep the grin from his face, “We love you too, dad.”

“Yeah” Claudia agrees.

“Meh” Derek says, grinning slightly, “You’ll do.”

[…]

Claudia groans, trying to cover her ears and turning in her bed when there’s a soft knock and her brother comes in.

“Looks like they made up” he says, shuddering, “They have to know we can hear them, right?”

“I don’t know” she replies, “Let’s just go downstairs and put on a movie? Then at least we can’t hear them.”

“Excellent plan” he grins, “I think there’s some chocolate pudding hidden in the back of the fridge.”

“Oh, no, I got to that this afternoon. But dad hid away some cinnamon cookies” she grins, “We can get those.”

“Fabulous plan”

[…]

“They definitely heard us” Stiles says, giggling as he leans into his husband.

“You were so loud” Derek says, poking Stiles in his ribs, “Good, though – so good.

“I was loud?” he laughs, “You were terrible – afraid I was going to forget my name if you didn’t keep repeating it?”

Derek snorts, “You’re amazing” he sighs, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, “Marrying you was the best decision I have made.”

“I can’t disagree” he smirks, “Want to go get a snack?”

“Yes. I’m starving” Derek smiles again, “I got some leftovers in the back of the fridge.”

“I got this lovely bottle of red wine” Stiles smiles, “Want to go get it?”

“Yeah”

[…]

It’s awkward, to say the least, when they walk into the kitchen to find their son and daughter sitting at the counter munching on cookies.

“Oh – hi” Derek frowns, “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep – too much – noise” Evan smirks, making her dads blush, “I guess you guys made up?”

“Oh, sush you” Stiles says, “Go to bed – Derek and I want some alone time.”

“Fine” Claudia sighs, “Just – don’t do anything gross in the kitchen – we eat here.”

“Oh honey” Stiles grins, “You’re about 6 years too late on that.”

“Stiles” Derek swats his shoulder, “It’s clean – and don’t tell our kids about our sex life. Or I will call your dad and ask him to inform you about his.”

“You play a dirty game, babe” Stiles says, pulling open the fridge and trying to find the leftovers, “You go find the red wine. I think it’s above the fridge.”

“Yeah – we’ll go to bed” Claudia says, “Next time you come downstairs in the middle of the night, please put on a shirt.”

“Hey, we’re not naked” Derek argues, “We’re wearing underwear.”

“Exactly, and not because of my doing.”

“Yeah, okay, bye.”

As soon as the kids leave, Derek pops open the bottle of red wine and looks for wine glasses. Which he can’t find, so he settles of two soda glasses.

Stiles manages to find the leftovers – mac and cheese from earlier that week – and pulls two forks from the drawer.

“You remember – back in college” Derek starts, taking the fork from his husband and digging in, “You got home really later after studying in the library. And we got into this huge fight.”

“Because I didn’t let you know, and you didn’t leave me dinner” Stiles recalls, smiling at the memory, “You started angrily making mac and cheese after I said I’d just skip dinner then.”

“And you started trying to stop me” he snorts, taking a sip of wine, “Putting your arms around me from behind, trying to pull things from my hand.”

“Didn’t work. Had to change my strategy”

“You kissed me, right behind my ear”

“You shivered” Stiles says, “We discovered a lot of sensitive spots that night. It was a good night.”

“That was when I realized I wanted to marry you” Derek says, “I bought a ring the next day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah – I figured, if this is how you like to resolve fights – I can live with that forever. When we talked about it in bed that night – and you looked at it from my perspective. That’s when I knew for sure.”

“I realized I wanted to marry you halfway through our first year” Stiles tells him, “When Erica and Boyd called, saying they eloped? I was so jealous. I seriously considered just loading you into the car and driving to Vegas.”

“Yeah?”

“Uhuh. You got this huge grin on your face, and I had this vivid image of you in my head, wearing a suit. And it was like I saw our entire future flashing before my eyes, and I wanted it so bad it almost hurt.”

“Is it what you pictured?” Derek asks.

“So much better” he says, “I got you. We got 4 beautiful kids. We have this house. We have a housekeeper.”

“Getting a housekeeper was the best choice ever” Derek agrees, “Cleaning sucks.”

“It definitely does” he agrees, taking another bite, “This Mac and Cheese is really good.”

“Paprika powder and red onions in the cheese sauce”

“You’re a genius” he says, leaning in and kissing him again.

“I also have an offer for you” Derek says, “My boss – from the university – he asked me if you’d be interested in being a guest lecturer.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah – I would’ve told you sooner – but we were kind of not talking.”

“Worst two days of my life” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around his husband, “What did they say.”

“Asked if I could invite you to visit his office. So he could make you an offer.”

“Do you want me to?”

“I think it could be fun” Derek admits, “Having lunch together is definitely one of my favourite things of the week.”

“I’ll go.”

[…]

They talk a lot – like, a lot _a lot._ And he ends up taking the FBI job, and the offer to be a guest lecturer at the school.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be an FBI agent” Derek says, “It’s kind of sexy.”

“You do know we’re standing here, right?” Evan asks, glancing as his younger siblings who give a slight shudder.

“Oh, let me enjoy this” Derek says, “Just be glad your dad and I are still into each other.”

“We’re really glad – but you could do it out of our sight. And a bit quieter.”

“Kids – can you give us a moment please?” Stiles says, they nod and watch as the two men step outside.

“I’m really nervous” Stiles whispers to Derek, “It’s just – I’ve been a sheriff for almost 15 years. I know how to do it – this so just so – new.”

“You’ll be great, babe” Derek says, pulling him in for a hug, “They came looking for you. They offered the job _to you!_ ”

“You give such good pep talks. I love you.”

“I love you too – no get going, you can’t be late on your first day.”

He smiles again, pulling him in for one last kiss, and then finally gets in the car to drive off to his new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know! :)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
